The natural crystalline lens of the eye plays a primary role in focusing light onto the retina for proper vision. However, the lens can become damaged due to injury or become cloudy because of the aging process or disease and form a cataract. To restore vision to the eye, the natural lens must be surgically removed and an artificial lens implanted as a replacement.
Many surgical procedures have been developed for removing the natural lens. As an example, phacoemulsification is one such process which has gained wide popularity. According to this procedure, a slender implement is inserted through an incision made in the eye and into the natural lens. The implement produces ultrasonic vibrations and emulsifies the lens. The emulsified portions of the lens are then aspirated out of the eye through a passage provided in the implement. As opposed to other procedures, this lens extraction method requires the surgeon to make only a narrow incision in the eye. In general, the use of a small incision can lessen the trauma and complications experienced during the surgery and postoperatively.
A flexible IOL comprises a central optic portion which focuses light on the retina and at least one outwardly extending haptic. Haptics can have a variety of different configurations, but most commonly are either a plate-like extension of the optic or loop shaped. In any event, the haptics extend outwardly to position the optic of the lens in alignment with the pupil. Flexible IOLs are particularly suited for insertion in the eye following a phacoemulsification lens extraction procedure. Whereas placement of a hard, non-foldable IOL would require widening of the small phacoemulsification incision, a flexible IOL can be compressed or folded for passage through the narrow incision in the eye. Once the lens is passed through the incision and released into the eye, it will expand to its original shape and size.
A number of different devices have been developed to implant a flexible IOL into an eye. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,998 to Mazzocco, 4,681,102 to Bartell, 4,919,130 to Stoy et al., and 5,275,604 to Rheinish et al. In general, these devices function to pass a compressed lens through the narrow incision made in the eye. These devices, however, require undue manipulation of the lens, include a multiplicity of parts, and/or fail to provide ample control of the lens as it enters the eye.